The End?
by AmaxingButterfly
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel have been through enough tragedy to last them a life time. Soon they cross the finale road to their journey, but is it the end they expected? ((Heavily implied Sebaciel in later chapters, fluff, jealousy, One-sided Cielizzy, gore, blood, all that good stuff))
1. Beginning of the End

((Author's Note: This is before Alois dies and Ciel becomes a demon, just my own alternate ending for the story. This story is also found on my Wattpad account, to get different feedback and such.

THE CHARACTERS AND SOME PLOTLINE DO NOT BELONG TO ME, NEITHER DOES THE PICTURE. Just chill.

WARNINGS: This chapter contains lots of blood and gore, keep that in mind as you read))

It was a nice winter day in the Phantomhive manor. Birds were chirping, the sun was shining, you could hear the familiar cries of the servants as they try to apologize for breaking things. (Yes, this was normal.) But of course the head of the household, Ciel Phantomhive, was rotting life away in his study by doing an excessive amount of paperwork. Although he had four scheduled meetings, two party invitations, (which he was obviously going to decline) many lessons, (dancing, violin practice, history, etc) and of course a tea party with his Fiance, Elizabeth Midford, all this week. He was, in fact, a busy Earl, but he manages to get everything done with the help of his butler.

Sebastian Michaelis is the head butler of the estate, he never fails to get a task done swiftly and efficiently. Along with him there are five other servants running the household. Meyrin, (the maid) Finnian, (the gardener) Bardroy, (the chef) Tanaka, (the old head butler) and Snake. (the footman) They were an extremely odd bunch, and not too good at their jobs either, but they do manage to do one thing correctly, protect the estate.

Most people were envious of Lord Phantomhive. Despite being close to fourteen years of age, he was known as "The Queen's Watchdog." He abides the laws of England, working in the underworld, to eliminate any threat that troubles Queen Victoria. He's hated by many indeed, so much that there are some rumors that say people have tried to kill him on many occasions, but they would always disappear. Only Ciel Phantomhive himself as well as Sebastian Michaelis knew what happened to the poor souls that cross him, but that's a story for a different day.

Today, actually, was destined to be one of those days...

"Young Master" Sebastian said, knocking on the Earl's door.

"Come in" was the only reply.

"My Lord, I've brought you some Earl Grey tea along with an French Pastry, I hope you enjoy" The butler said with a smirk.

"What's the occasion?" Ciel asked, raising an eyebrow. Sebastian never let him have sweets before dinner, unless of course the Earl used his puppy eyed face, which could apparently even make the demon melt.

"No occasion, I just had some free time in between my daily routine."

"And you didn't spend it with that cat?"

"No, of course no- You knew about the cat…?" Sebastian looked up at his master. Ciel just smirked mischievously.

"I didn't until just now.." He stared coldly at his demon.

"Well played, My Lord." Sebastian bowed and quickly exited the room to get back to cleaning.

Ciel sighed and began eating his pastry, knowing Sebastian would never give it to him without a reason. He wondered, most of the day, what that particular reason was.

"Damn cat obsessed moron… Probably his way of apologizing about his feline…" Even if it was a rather idiotic attempt at an apology, Ciel did fall victim to sweets easily, so it worked, to say the least.

Later that day, Ciel was mindlessly wandering the halls. Having finished all of his paperwork, he was waiting for dinner to be served. He was completely bored and couldn't find anything to do in the meantime. He then decided to stroll along a hall he never even dared to visit since that day. The Young Lord happened to stumble upon his parent's old room. He hasn't been in that room in nearly three years, the last time he was, was the night before they both died.

Ciel walked in cautiously, as if the events of that night would replay if he didn't make the correct moves. He softly sat on the bed and looked around. Everything was mostly the same, despite it being burned to ashes. He stood up and took in each and every detail. His mother's music box (or a replica anyway) sat on a desk near in front of their bed. He sighed and twisted the small handle. A harmonic little tune began playing from it, Ciel smiled softly. His eyes drifted over to a photograph of his parents. The Young Earl picked it up and studied it as nostalgia flooded through him, the glass tinted ever so slightly to show something he couldn't quite make out. Before he had time to realize what it was, a cloth covered his mouth and nose. All he saw before blacking out completely was the dark figure over him. A masculine chuckle could be heard throughout the room.

"Some guard dog…"

Sebastian looked room to room, searching for his master, and found absolutely nothing. He checked the garden, asked the servants, and even tried luring his master out of hiding with more sweets. Still...nothing. Suddenly, Meyrin came screaming after the demon. A look of concern and confusion was shown upon the young maid's face.

"Sebastian, we've got a letter! We've got a-AH!" She tripped over her bootlace and fell onto Sebastian, making him roll his eyes. He took the letter from the now blushing maid and read it quietly. His eyes widened, but he smirked.

"Oh Master, you've gotten yourself kidnapped once again…" He chuckled and pushed off Meyrin, who was now blushing even harder as well as bleeding from her nose. She kept apologizing over and over, but Sebastian was already gone.

The demon wasted no time looking for his master. He would never admit it, but ever since Ciel had that awful asthma attack during their adventure at the circus, he's been awfully worried and a bit overprotective of the boy. Some might say he even cared for Ciel, but that was mostly a bunch of nonsense...

When Ciel finally woke up, he found himself tied down to a table in a darkened room. He attempted to wiggle his way out of the ropes that ties both his wrists and ankles, but found that they started cutting into his skin when he did so. A feminine laugh sounded throughout said dark room. A laugh that would've chilled any normal person to the bone, but not for the Earl.

"I wouldn't try to struggle if I were ya, the ropes will only cut into yer skin deeper" She said as if reading the Earl's mind. The girl stepped out into the light. Her boney and cold appearance nearly made her look ghostlike. Her long dark hair was messy and nearly touched the floor. If Ciel were to guess, he'd say this woman was seriously mad, and has clearly never seen the light of day.

"I suppose that would be more convenient for you then, perhaps you would like to tie them a bit tighter?" The boy spat, making the girl scowl.

"Watch it, kid, I can end yer life in a second if I want to."

"I'd like to see you try…" The boy was clearly trying to mess with her, push her to her limits, see what she's actually capable of. Not the smartest of choices one might say.

"I will, I just like to hear my victims scream first." She laughed then pulled out a slim knife. "Now, where should I start… Guard Dog."

The girl slid the cool metal against the boy's skin, softly at first, then she pressed harder. Blood started flowing from his stomach, yet the boy barely made a sound. She growled in disappointment.

"Yer tougher than you seem…" She paused, then smirked. "But I wonder what sounds you'll make if I were to exchange knives." She pulled out a larger, more threatening knife from under the table, immediately driving it into Ciel's delicate skin.

Ciel held back several screams, unfortunately, there were a few that made their way out of his mouth. The pain was unbearable. His eyes went in and out of focus. Spots danced their way across his vision. Where was he? What was going on? Images of being laid out on a table crossed his mind. People in dark cloaks stood all around him. They smiled, chanting under their breath. Demonic. Ciel threw up on the floor. His energy drained. He felt weak. He eventually blacked out upon feeling a large object crushing against his skull.

It took the demonic butler the better part of the hour, gathering context clues, killing some witnesses, (Sebastian can have a bit of a tantrum when his master is in possible danger) and finally finding where Ciel was kept.

When he did get there, the contract mark binding them together started hurting tremendously. This signifying his master was in more danger than he had hoped. The demon didn't care if it was a trap at this point, he ran into the building, searching top to bottom for Ciel. Killing, yet, another handful of people.

Sebastian finally found him in the cellar, but what he saw made him stop in his tracks.

"Master…"

Ciel was tied to a table, blood clearly flowing from his wrists and ankles, bruises and cuts were found all over his body, there was a giant gash in his head and on his leg, but the most concerning thing, was the rather deep wound on his chest, blood was everywhere, and you could tell he was struggling to breathe.

"Sebas..tian." He tilted his head up weakly. He regained consciousness, he just barely made out the familiar figure of his demonic butler. "Today's game.. hasn't been in my favour." The boy chuckled quietly, coughing in the process.

"Master.." Sebastian sighed in relief. "Honestly, how can you even speak in such a condition?" He walked closer towards his master.

"I've never been one... to quit…" He muttered, making the demon chuckle.

"Isn't this a surprise, yer butler came to visit you, Watchdog." The female walked by Ciel, smirking evilly at his butler. "I hate to interrupt this touching reunion, but I need to kill off yer pathetic master." She smiled evilly, raising her knife, getting ready to lunge at the butler at any minute.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that…" Sebastian's crimson eyes started to glow. He pinned the girl to the wall, making her drop the knife. She growled and snapped at the demon, like a vicious animal.

"My my, what rude manners for a lady such as yourself." Sebastian smiled, but there was not an ounce of kindness in it. The girl giggled. Then she started to giggle louder, which turned into fits of laughter. She laughed and laughed, like a maniac. Finally, she looked the demon straight in the eyes.

"Fine... take em." She hissed and pulled out of the demon's grasp. The girl carefully untied Ciel, then pushed him off the table. Sebastian, of course, caught him before he hit the ground, but that didn't stop the boy from letting out a groan of pain. Sebastian began to realize exactly how much trouble Ciel was in. "But good luck saving yer precious dog, he has lost a bit of blood, hasn't 'e?" She smirked and backed away from the scene, completely disappeared.

Sebastian refocused his attention on Ciel. A pool of his blood was all over the floor, and the butler thought he saw one of his master's bones sticking out of his chest, but if he couldn't fix a little trifle such as this, what kind of butler would he be? Certainly not one hell of a butler, that's for sure.

"Se..bast...ian?" Ciel felt terrible. Almost as if pools of flames were licking his whole body… especially his abdomen. Of course, the boy tried to appear stronger than he felt, but one thing still tugged at his mind.

"Honestly, Master, I leave you alone for a few hours and you managed to get yourself kidnapped…" Sebastian sighed. Ciel lifted up his head and looked around the room. "What is it, Master?"

"What… What about the other… man?"

"What?" Sebastian tilted his head, then suddenly feeling a sharp pain in his right shoulder. Ciel's eyes widened.

"Sebastian!" He managed to scream. The man behind him smiled. Sebastian huffed and shook his head, clearly not afflicted by the pain.

"That's no way to stab someone," He pulled out the sword in his shoulder and laid Ciel gently on the ground, despite groans of protest. The man's eyes were wide.

"Aye! What are ya doin?!"

"Your aim and trajectory was shaky, as well as the force of the blow," The demon turned around slowly, with glowing eyes. The man shook with fear and turned around to try to run. "You need to do it more like this!" He struck the man in the chest, hitting him directly through the heart. The demon smiled wickedly, as the boy stared at the events playing in front of him.

'He looks like a madman…' Ciel thought as the body crumpled beneath him.

"Now, let's get you fixed up, Master." Sebastian said, scooping up the wounded Earl.

'No… he looks like a demon.' Ciel realized, blacking out in the demon's arms.


	2. A Demon's Prey

((Author's Note: yes this chapter is rather short, but it passes the story along.

WARNINGS: A bit of Sebaciel fluff...ish. It'll get better))

Back at the manor, Ciel was resting in bed. (See? It wasn't too difficult to fix him up) Although Sebastian took most of the night stitching his most concerning wounds, bandaging him, and making sure he was resting at a comfortable temperature.

It wasn't long until the boy finally woke up, seeing his butler by his side, as always.

He groaned. "Water..." The demon quickly gave Ciel some water. A moment of silence passed between them before Ciel finally spoke up again.

"Sebastian… have I already gained my revenge?" It was something that bugged him for a year or so, and even more yesterday when that girl was...erm... trying to murder him. This question surprised the demon.

Of course Ciel already has gained revenge, but ever since his memories have been erased, Sebastian has made it sort of… a secret. It happened nearly a month ago, the Queen was behind it all. Planning to make everyone she'd ever known "pure." She started with a couple she knew loved each other very well, Ciel's parents. Then, hired her two guards, Charles Phipps and Charles Grey, to burn down the manor and the lovely family inside. She had plan to do the same with herself and her husband, King Albert, but he since passed away. Queen Victoria, afraid and completely mad, had burned down her entire castle with Ciel inside it as well. By the time Sebastian had arrived, the boy inhaled so much smoke, he was passed out on the floor. For about a week, he was in a temporary coma. It was around this point, Sebastian contemplated leaving, or even taking his soul... But he couldn't.

When Ciel had again awoken, he couldn't remember a thing. This scared the demon quite a bit, but Ciel slowly gained memories afterwards.

He must've regained more memories.

He must know...

"Master… you should rest."

"Have I or haven't I?" He asked sternly.

Sebastian sighed and nodded. "Yes, you have indeed achieved your goal, Young Master."

"Why haven't you consumed my soul yet…?" In reality, this was one question both of them didn't want to hear the answer too.

"I don't know, Master…" With that, he left the room and a shocked Ciel behind. He waited for his butler to return, expecting to have a decent answer soon. Eventually, the medication started kicking in, exhaustion filled the boy's body. His eyes grew heavy, he inevitably closed them.

Ciel was fast asleep when Sebastian snuck back in his room with fresh bandages. As he carefully changed them, the demon stared at him, confused.

'Why do I put up with you, Young Master…?' He thought. 'You're arrogant, you can be a bit of a brat, sometimes you're very glutinous, prideful, vengeful. You lie, cheat, steal. You said so yourself, your species is more demonic than demons are… So why don't I just eat your soul, right now…' Sebastian finished replacing the bandages and laid the boy on his side, careful not to wake him. Sebastian slowly inched towards Ciel, almost completely towering over him. The demon's eyes started to glow a deep shade of blood red.

Ciel, while still sleeping, turned towards Sebastian. He sighed and took a step back.

'But you are very kind, Master, even though you'll never admit that. You're humble, your body is filled with hatred and yet your soul is as pure as ever, you act brave even if and when you feel weak. You had a terrible past, but instead of losing your sanity, you carry on with the suffering. You even go as far as summoning a creature such as myself..' Sebastian put a hand over his own face, chuckling. 'What ever will I do with you, Master?'

"You're thinking about eating my soul, aren't you?" Ciel opened his eyes, and looked over to meet the demon's. Sebastian stood in silence for a great deal of time before finally speaking up, thinking up a rather good answer to the question they were both afraid of.

"At first I did, Bocchan, but your soul… No, your life, is too perfect for me to steal away," He paused for a moment to see Ciel's reaction, to his surprise, the boy expressed none. "You have said there are two kinds of people in this world, those who steal and those who are stolen from. I'm afraid I was the one who was supposed to steal, but in the end, you have stolen something far more greater, Young Master." Sebastian finished with a genuine smile. Ciel stared at him for a moment more, unsure of how to react. Finally, he replied.

"What do you mean?"

Sebastian only smirked and looked over at the window. "My how the moon has risen. Please rest, Master, before you catch cold," He pulled the covers up to Ciel's chin, "it would be awful luck if you made your condition worsen, now wouldn't it?" He blew out the candles, and left the room before the Earl could reply.

Ciel kept his eyes open, he couldn't sleep, partly because he was half expecting another person to kidnap him, and partly because the demon's words kept him up.

'What did he mean?' Ciel shook his head. He was never going to know.

Damn demons...


	3. Invitation

((Author's Note: Wooooooo, longer chapter, it's not getting interesting yet though!

WARNINGS: Slight Cielizzy, more Sebaciel than anything though.))

The next morning proceeded as per usual. In fact, Ciel had a hard time deciphering what Sebastian had said the night previous, or if it was even real. So, he dismissed it as a silly little dream. He sat up, wincing at the splitting headache. That's right... He'd nearly forgotten about the kidnapping. Ciel checked his most major wounds. The gash on his head an leg seemed to be nearly healed, the one on his stomach, however, bled through the bandages and onto the bed. He frowned.

He hoped he wouldn't be doing anything too drastic today.

The butler proceeded reading the day's schedule, they both frowned slightly when "A tea party with Elizabeth Midford" was read. Yeah, that seems a bit drastic...

Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford was a strong spirited individual, maybe too much for Ciel's liking. She had a fondness for anything "cute" and always insisted that the manor must be decorated adorably. Which always left Ciel with a giant sparkly mess, and on some occasions, an ear-splitting headache. But nonetheless, the boy still cared for his fiancee and cousin rather deeply.

"Well, let's dress you up nicely today, My Lord. We need to make you as cute as possible." The demon smirked and looked through his master's wardrobe.

"Tch, I'll do without the adorableness…" Ciel muttered, reading today's paper whilst drinking tea.

"But, Master, she is your fiancee after all…" Sebastian glanced down at Ciel.

"I didn't want to marry her, I was forced to. Prepare some clothes to my liking, she'll just have to accept it." The boy smirked, looking at his butler. He smiled in return.

"Yes, My Lord."

Elizabeth wasn't to arrive until a little after lunch, leaving Ciel with plenty of free time, which he decided to spend with a good book in his office. Sebastian decided to accompany his master, trusting the servants to not mess anything up while he's gone.

"What do you need?" The Young Earl looked up from his book and at his butler, he hasn't left in a while.

"Well, Master, I'm most likely going to spend a lot of time in the human world, I would like some book recommendations, so I can read when I'm bored."

"Very well." Ciel sighed and stood. He looked through the small shelf of books, his favorites, I might add. Finally, he settled on the first volume of Sherlock Holmes, which he was ironically the inspiration for. The boy handed the book to his butler and sat back down. Sebastian carefully opened to the first page, a small slip of some sort of glossy paper fell out.

"What's this?" He questioned out loud. Ciel turned his head to see, his eyes widened as he quickly bolted out of his seat, ignoring the shooting pain he felt on his torso.

"That's nothing!" But Sebastian already investigated the photograph, smiling when he saw the picture of him and his master. He remembered that day, his master went through all that trouble trying to find out who Sebastian cared about the most, when it backfired and the butler took a picture of him sleeping instead. A little shocked, but mostly honored that he was in the picture.

It's true, Ciel has lost some memories, but over the course of the year, some parts of his mind has regained those memories. He does, however, remember when he dressed as a Lady to solve a case, when Sebastian attempted to teach him to dance, he remembers Pluto and the dog's unfortunate end, and much more.

Ciel quickly snatched the picture away. "I was using it so I wouldn't lose my place in the book." The boy blushed, embarrassed.

"But of course, My Lord." Sebastian chuckled and began reading. After finishing the first chapter, he looked at his master, who was still trying to conceal his reddened face.

"By the way, Master," Ciel looked up at his butler. "Forgive me if I sound like Lady Elizabeth, but you are extremely adorable when you blush." He smirked as Ciel's face turned into an even brighter shade of pink.

"Wha-"

The bell, signaling the servants were in need of assistance, started ringing. "Excuse me, Master, but the servants need me." Sebastian left his master in a blushing embarrassed mess.

"Sebastian!!!"

It wasn't long, until Lady Elizabeth arrived. Right after Sebastian opened the door to greet her, she zoomed passed him, hugging and spinning Ciel around.

"Ciel! I've missed you so much!"

"Hello, Elizabeth.." Ciel winced, his stomach was shooting pains all throughout his body, but he again chose to ignore it.

"Please, just call me Lizzie." She smiled warmly, and pulled her fiancee in for another hug. "Oh you really are just the cutest!"

"Pardon my interruption, but we're serving tea and snacks in the garden" Sebastian said suddenly. Eliza-Lizzie let go of her tight grasp on Ciel and held his hand instead. Together they walked to the garden, with Sebastian close behind, eyeing both of them.

The garden was truly quite beautiful this time of year, Lizzie even made a comment about it, making Ciel glad Finny didn't mess around outside today. It was supposed to be very cold, but luckily the glass concealing them from the actual garden made them both view nature's beauty at a normal temperature.

Sebastian poured them both a cup of Ceylon tea, also served with a wide arrangement of sweets. Ciel was very fond of the small cakes no bigger than the palm of his hand, but of course all of Sebastian's sweets were very much to his liking… Not that he would admit it of course. Elizabeth wasn't much interested in the sweets and tea, she very much fancied talking about her new clothes, the balls and parties she's attended without Ciel, and what she's been doing the past week. Ciel tuned out a lot, he loved her, but sometimes her conversations dragged onto the same topics he got tired of hearing.

"Speaking of parties, Ciel I was hoping we could have a party here this week!" Lizzie smiled hopefully.

"I don't know, Lizzie, I don't usually fancy part-" He looked up to see his fiancee on the brink of tears, she wouldn't take no for an answer. 'Be assertive, Ciel, tell her no.' He thought to himself.

"Fine…"

"Yes! Thank you, Ciel! You're the best fiance ever!" She giggled and hugged Ciel tightly. The boy smiled, showing that he was happy, but his wound started aching terribly.

"Can't….breathe…" The boy looked over at his butler desperately upon feeling blood drip down his sides.

"Excuse me, Lady Elizabeth. So very sorry, but my master has a very important meeting to attend to regarding his company. However, we'll plan the ball right away." Sebastian said quickly, looking over at his master.

"Oh, alright… I'll make sure to wear the most adorable outfit!" She jumped up and down, letting go of Ciel.

After Ciel waved goodbye to his fiancee, he sighed and sat down in the garden.

"What am I going to do?" He rubbed his forehead in thought.

"Something troubling you, My Lord?"

"Only the party I have no interest in, and I'm way too busy for." Ciel sighed and buried his face in his hands.

"Why didn't you say no, Master?" Sebastian narrowed his eyes.

"She was about to cry, it would've been bad for my reputation if she went home complaining about how cruel I was… Not to mention, my only job regarding her is to keep her happy."

The butler sighed and shook his head. "Then we have no choice but to plan… At least you're a decent dancer now." Sebastian smiled but when Ciel fell in silence, he looked at him in disappointment. "You mean after all those lessons, My Lord?"

"I can't help it! I'm always stumbling over my feet! Not to mention I lost a good part of my memory! Besides…" Ciel lifted his hands to show the blood seeping through his clothing, "I'm injured."

"Master, why didn't you tell me your bandages needed changing?"

"I didn't want to worry Elizabeth." He replied quickly, as if trying to convince himself that was the reason.

"Well, we wouldn't want you dying before our contract is complete, do we Bocchan?" Sebastian's eyes narrowed.

Ciel tilted his head down. 'So, it was a dream… All the things Sebastian said, they were all in my mind… How foolish of me, ' Sebastian swiftly picked him up, and carried him towards his room. Ciel's stomach hurt even more after being lifted, but he didn't want to comment on it. 'It would only make me appear weak…' The demon laid him on the bed, and began undressing and removing the old bandages.

"Will you decline the party?" Sebastian looked up at his master.

"No, I'll just move it towards a later date…" Ciel replied His eyes then wandered towards his butler's shoulder. Blood was still seeping from it, but Sebastian didn't seem bothered at all. "It hasn't healed yet?" Ciel mumbled, gesturing towards his shoulder.

"No, Sir, it won't completely heal, until you are completely healed. It's sort of a punishment of sorts."

"For what?"

"For not protecting you." Ciel stared at Sebastian, an eternity of silence passed through them.

"But I'm still alive aren't I? And I tend to get myself in lots of mishaps, you can't save me everytime."

"Yes, but if I couldn't put your life before my own, what kind of butler would I be?" Sebastian placed a hand over his heart and smiled. "Certainly not one hell of a butler."

Ciel tried thinking of an argument, but could find none were good enough. 'Damn him…' He twisted the ring on his thumb and waited for his bandages to be replaced. "Shouldn't you at least bandage it…"

"Is the Young Master worried about a small pawn such as I?" Sebastian chuckled slightly.

"No… It's leaving a distracting stain on your tailcoat, bandage it." Ciel stood up and walked out of the room without another word.


	4. Problematic

((Author's Note: Super long chapter this time, things are starting to get interesting. Pay attention to every little detail or you might miss something.

WARNINGS: Very Sebaciel fluff, Appearance from Trancy, a party that's not all what it seems.))

The week continued on as usual, no kidnappings, no fiances, just a giant pile of paperwork. Of course, Ciel didn't mind. This was, after all, his only other job as an Earl. About another week later, his wound almost completely healed, causing Sebastian's shoulder to also heal. Soon enough, it was time. After all of Elizabeth's complaints and pouts, she was finally allowed to host an extravagant ball at the Phantomhive manor. She even put two weeks into planning to make sure it was absolutely "adorable."

"Sebastian, you made sure to prepare the food in advance?" Elizabeth asked for about the fourth time.

"Yes of course, My Lady."

"And the decorations, you have those too?"

"Yes."

"Oh, and don't forget entertainment!"

"It will be taken care of."

And so on, and so forth. Of course, Ciel wanted nothing to do with the damn party. Every time Elizabeth or Sebastian told him the plans, he quickly nodded and went back to work, not really knowing what he'd agreed to. He spent the rest of the evening cooped up in his office, until Sebastian gently knocked on his door.

"Come in…"

"My Lord, we should really get you ready for tonight's soiree."

Ciel groaned. "It's not my party, can't Elizabeth handle it on her own?"

"Master, you know it's highly improper for an Earl not to host a party that's in his own home" The butler reasoned.

"I never wanted a damn-!" The boy sighed, regaining his composer. "Fine, but I'll only be greeting the guests, then I'm going back to my room until it's over."

Sebastian nodded. "Very well, now let's get you dressed up" He smirked, making Ciel regret his decisions.

Elizabeth obviously chose all the outfits, including those of the servants, her own, and her fiance's. She was dressed in a floor length pink dress with black ribbons down the sides. Oppositely, Ciel had a black suit with a big pink bow tie around his neck. She dressed Meyrin in a blood red dress that went down to about her knees, a black ribbon was tied around her waist. (Elizabeth complained about the maid refusing to take off her glasses, but she didn't pry.) Bardroy, Finny, and Tanaka were all dressed similarly, with black suits and red ties to match with Meyrin. Finally, Elizabeth made Sebastian wear a black suit, red undershirt, and pink tie.

Ciel was a bit surprised at Elizabeth's decision, usually she would dress the servants in more girly looking clothing, and she hated when Ciel wore black. Maybe she's growing up, or maybe she's trying to impress the Earl.

"Elizabeth-"

"Lizzie!"

"Right… You usually don't like black, what's changed?" The boy asked

"Oh," Lizzie giggled, "It's nearly Valentine's Day! I thought I would chose something to your liking, while still matching!"

Ciel's face dropped. "Valentine's?"

Elizabeth smiled brightly. "Yeah, Silly! It's a day for romance!" She took Ciel's hands and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Right, how could I have forgotten?" He fake smiled, squeezed the girl's hands and let go. "Pardon me, My Lady, I should be greeting the guests." He swiftly left the room, into the main entrance. His eyes widened.

The manor was fully decorated in pinks and reds and purples. Glitter was everywhere, paper hearts stuck on the walls, the word "love" was written everywhere in all shapes and forms. Ciel frowned.

"You don't like it, My Lord?"

"It'll be a pain to remove…"

"But Lady Elizabeth went through the trouble of setting up the manor herself. Surely you must agree how lovely it is." The demon stared coldly at the decorations. Ciel didn't like the way his butler said that. It was a tone he never heard Sebastian use before and although he'd never admit it, it scared him a bit. Although, he was mostly confused of all things.

"I'll have to deal with it, I suppose… She is my betrothed after all." Ciel knew he said the wrong thing, because Sebastian swiftly left the room before he even finished the sentence. Ciel raised an eyebrow in worry and confusion. 'What's wrong with him?'

A few hours later, guests were already piling in the main entrance. If his butler wasn't going to show, he'd do it himself. What a perfect way to greet his guests without having to actually attend the party. He started reading the names off the list, greeting them all one by one.

Some familiar faces included: Prince Soma, Agni, Lau, Ran-Mao, Sieglinde Sullivan, Edward Midford, Earl Charles and Phipps, Nina Hopkins, even the reapers, Undertaker, Grell Sutcliff, Ronald Knox, and Sascha. Some unfamiliar faces too, Ciel guessed they were Elizabeth's friends. He was staring at a notepad, looking at all the name's of the guests when the familiar blond walked in.

"Well well, if it isn't Ciel Phantomhive."

Without looking up, the bluenette replied with a half hearted. "Alois Trancy…" He looked up.

The blond smirked and waved. "It's so nice to see you again! After our… last encounter."

Ciel scowled, remembering the night Alois dressed as a woman, attempted to seduce him, and threatened to kill all of his friends. The night still left a sour taste in his mouth. Alois did attempt to invite him to another private ball, (where he was planning to kill Sebastian Michaelis) but the younger Earl declined, afraid of losing his composer over something so idiotic. He hasn't talked to Alois since.

""Nice" is a funny way of putting it." Ciel said, checking the list to make sure Alois was actually on it. Once he confirmed the blond was in fact on the list, he showed him where the main party was held. Alois's butler, Claude Faustus, followed his master to the ballroom as well.

Ciel was a bit curious as to why Elizabeth even invited his arch rival to begin with. Surely Alois and Elizabeth didn't have the best of first encounters and he doubted the met any other time after that night, unless of course they met at other balls. The boy didn't really want to think about it, so he continued greeting guests to distract himself.

Once that task was taken care of, he planned to retire for the evening. On his way to the stairs, he ran into Elizabeth.

"Ciel, where are you going?"

"To my room, I'm awfully tired…"

"I thought you were going to help Sebastian with the entertainment…"

"I never said-"

"Young Master, right on time." The butler appeared behind Ciel, smiling. "We must get ready for tonight's surprise."

"Wait, hold on just a momen-"

Elizabeth squealed. "You two make the cutest friends!"

"He's not my-" Ciel stared at Elizabeth and sighed. "Fine…" The boy's fiancee smiled and clapped excitedly. Sebastian smirked and picked up his master.

"Well, My Lord, let us prepare then."

"Hey! Put me down-" But they were already off, making Ciel sigh in defeat. "What do you mean entertainment anyway? I wasn't aware of anything of the sort."

"You agreed to it when I asked you, Master." Sebastian smiled wider. "We're going to dance."

"Sebastian! I don't even know how to-"

"Please, Master, don't stress yourself. I will take care of everything. All you need to do is smile and focus on me."

Ciel scowled and turned away from Sebastian. There was no way… he wouldn't be caught dead dancing with his butler. Something like that would be beneath him and yet… a small part of him wanted to. He chose to ignore that part of his mind.

"How on Earth did Elizabeth agree to that?!" Ciel questioned.

"Lady Elizabeth thinks we are friends, My Lord. Even friends dance on occasion."

"Friends? There's no way I'd be friends with you…" Ciel argued. Sebastian's shoulders tensed, he gently dropped his master and smiled, but the kindness didn't reach his eyes.

"My Lord, Lady Elizabeth would be very disappointed-"

"I don't care," Ciel muttered, rubbing his forehead. "Just because she's my fiance doesn't mean I have to do every little thing she asks. Especially something so beneath me-" The boy shut his mouth, regretting every word that came out.

"Whatever you say… My Lord, my apologies for trying to make you do something so beneath you." The demon bowed in a mockery sort of way and left.

"Wait, Sebastian!" But he was already gone. Ciel growled and crossed his arms stubbornly. "Leave all you want, it's fine by me!" Ciel spat and ran upstairs to his room.

He slammed and locked his door and began throwing himself on the bed. He lay there for several moments, replaying the scene over and over in his mind. It took him almost ten minutes to realize what he has done.

He didn't cry. He didn't throw a fit. Instead, he just stared at the ceiling wondering what to do. Of course he thought of Sebastian as a companion, he was just too damn prideful to admit it. The damn cat obsessed moron has saved his life so many times, he makes sure Ciel is clothed properly and eats healthy, (with the exception of cake every once in awhile) he cares about his master unconditionally, even though it may just be the contract. Whatever the case, Ciel just threatened the bond he and Sebastian have formed over the past few years… all because of some silly little dance. The boy buried his face in his hands and sighed.

'What have I done…'

There was a knock in his door. He rushed towards, unlocked, and swung the door open.

"Sebas-" he paused when he saw Lizzie instead.

"Ciel where have you been?! The guests have been waiting to talk with you all evening! What kind of host would you be if you couldn't greet your guests?!"

"Eliza-"

"Now come on!" The girl said, tugging her fiancée out the door. "They're going to get restless!"

Ciel lowered his head, his bangs covered his eyes. He really wasn't in the party mood, especially not after his fight with Sebastian, and he really wasn't prepared to do any sort of show for the guests.

"I'm sorry, Lizzie…"

Elizabeth paused and turned around. "For what?"

"For not providing the entertainment, I'm just really not up to it…"

"Well, I figured that, Silly. Sebastian said you were too tired to perform, so he did it himself along with another person! You should've seen them, it was spectacular!" She giggled and turned to face her fiancée. "But it's been almost an hour, I figured you were well rested enough!"

"An hour? I was in my room for ten minutes!" The boy argued.

"Uh, no Ciel, you were in you room for almost an hour and a half now. People were starting to get worried, so I said I'll bring you down. Best not to disappoint your guests, right?" She said with a smile and a wink. Elizabeth grabbed her future husband's hands and brought him downstairs to the ball room.

The party seemed to go by smoothly without him. The servants were doing their jobs, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, it all seemed like a perfect, sick twisted, fantasy. Ciel sighed and leaned against a wall, taking a glass of some sort of liquid off the table. He didn't care if it contained alcohol or if it was someone else's drink and took a nice long sip. Guests began to notice him immediately, a few came by and started chatting, a few were even trying to flirt, obvious oblivious to the fact he was engaged. That or they didn't care. Ciel didn't mind, he smiled and carried on with the conversation, but on the inside he was disgusted.

About ten minutes into the party and he already wanted to go back to his room, he scanned the party and all of it's guests, looking for one in particular. His sapphire eyes locked with a pair of crimson ones. Right then and there he wanted to break down, he wanted to collapse and apologize over and over, of course his pride wouldn't allow it, so he thought of the next best thing.

The young Earl made his way over to where his butler was standing. People he knew and didn't know crowded around the boy.

"Excuse me, Lord Phantomhive-"

"Mr. Ciel Phantomhive I have a question."

"What a lovely evening it is, wouldn't you say so?"

"Would you please dance with my daughter? I'm sure you'd be most intrigued."

All the guests began to annoy Ciel greatly, he pushed and shoved his way through the crowd, getting closer and closer to his butler. Finally he broke through the crowd, just in time to see Sebastian talking with somebody. It was obviously someone neither of them knew, but she was giggling at something he said, shoving him lightly.

Ciel paused. 'Were they… flirting?' The boy thought. He's never seen Sebastian flirt with someone outside of getting information from some poor girl. He decided not to talk to his butler, instead he stood a safe distance away. Some may have called it spying, but Ciel just wanted to know what they were doing… without getting caught… that's all.

Sebastian was indeed, mindlessly flirting with some girls to pass time. He just wanted this party to be over as much as his master did. Even so, he worried about his master. It was rather harsh to leave his master behind, but the damn brat was just so… frustrating at times.

Ciel did seemed quite angry though, and he did admit, dancing was one of the master's worst hobbies. Sebastian didn't blame him for lashing out on him, and none of the offensive remarks Ciel said really got to the demon, so he didn't know why he felt anger towards his master. Perhaps it was the friendship comment? But he knew they could never be friends. A human boy and a demon? Unheard of, ridiculous even, Sebastian knew that well enough. So whatever it was, he didn't know.

"What's wrong, Sebastian, you seem distracted." A girl named Anastasia had been flirting with him for a good twenty minutes, and she just now sees that he was distracted… Humans were awfully slow.

"Nothing at all, My Lady." He said with a mischievous smirk that made her blush. She giggled and pulled him close.

"Whatever it is, I can make you forget about it…" She replied, clearly intoxicated. Suddenly, before the butler could comment, the woman smashed her lips against Sebastian's. The taste of alcohol stung his lips.

Ciel stared in shock at his butler. Everything seemed blur together. He felt a mixture of emotions he couldn't decipher. Anger? Sadness? Envy? He didn't know, all he knew was one second he was staring at his butler kissing a random woman, and the next he was sitting outside against one of the bedroom balconies with his face in his knees, wondering what he'd done.

The demon sighed and pulled away, making the girl pout. He was about to say something to Anastasia, but stopped. Something was wrong. He looked across the room just in time to see his master angrily leave the room. He excused himself from the girl and followed Ciel out the door.

Sebastian searched the manor top to bottom until he finally found him. Ciel sat outside, freshly formed snow started drifting all around him, some caught in his grey locks and dark suit. As insensitive as it may sound, he looked quite beautiful.

"Master? What are you doing out here? It's freezing" Sebastian said, taking off his overcoat and wrapping it around Ciel.

"Go to hell…" He muttered.

"My Lord?"

"I said go to hell! Damn it, Sebastian! I hate you!" Ciel shouted angrily, looking up at his butler with eyes shining with betrayal.

"Master, what is this about?" He asked patiently. Ciel buried his face deeper in his knees.

"Leave me be…"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, you'll catch cold-"

"At least if I die out here, you can consume my soul quicker, that's the only reason you're here right?!" Ciel spat with such disgust, it made Sebastian flinch.

"My Lord… I have no intention of consuming your soul."

"Because it's hideous. Because I'm too repulsive for your liking."

"Master, I never said-"

"Shut up…"

The sat in silence in what seemed to be for an eternity before Ciel's shoulders tense. He buried his head deeper in his knees, and made an almost inaudible noise that sound suspiciously like whimpering.

"My Lord, are you crying?"

Ciel didn't reply, confirming Sebastian's suspicions. The demon wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling him close to his chest. Ciel's eyes widened a bit out of shock. He closed them and hugged Sebastian weakly, burying his face in the butler's shoulder.

"I'm sorry…" Sebastian muttered. Ciel began crying harder. Sebastian had to admit, this was definitely unlike the Earl. The last time he's seen the boy cry was a few days into their contract, whenever he woke up from nightmares. The first time in four years… and he was the cause of it.

Demons aren't usually meant to experience feelings, but granted not all of them were heartless bastards, and right now Sebastian felt such a mixture of feelings, he was almost overwhelmed by them. On top of all, he felt guilty. He was to blame for the crying, broken child he held in his arms.

"I'm so sorry..."

Ciel looked up at his demon, tears brimmed his eyes. He looked down and shook his head, wiping away the tears. "You didn't do anything, it's my own damn emotions getting in the way." The Earl pushed away from his butler and started shuffling inside. He wanted this damn night to be over with.

Sebastian did the unexpected, and grabbed Ciel's wrist. Ciel turned around. They stared at each other for an eternity, then Sebastian pulled his master closer. He cupped Ciel's face and kissed him deeply on his soft lips. Ciel's eyes widened, he felt his cheeks burn up. Slowly he felt himself closing his eyes, melting into the kiss.

Sebastian pulled away and stared at his master, smiling. Ciel dreamily stared at the demon. He was shocked, yet he liked it. He has kissed Elizabeth plenty of times, but none of them felt like this.

The boy had so many questions, although he held his tongue. Before he could speak a word, he was struck with fatigue. He was so tired in fact, he didn't catch himself falling asleep until Sebastian whispered something in his ear.

"I love you, Ciel…"

Soon, Ciel was fast asleep in Sebastian's arms. The demon picked up Ciel, careful not to wake him, and carried him to his room. As much as he would love to stay by Ciel, he had a job. So Sebastian laid his master down cautiously, changed him into his nightwear, and shut off the lights. He took one more look at his sleeping master before walking out the door.

"Goodnight… My Lord."


	5. Only a Dream?

(Author's Note: It's about to get really interesting after this chapter... I'm not gonna spoil anything though -

WARNINGS: Kind of short. Confused Ciel. Sebastian's being secretive as usual. Hallelujah.))

The next day went as if nothing ever happened. Sebastian fixed the manor and sent everyone home, so there was almost no proof the party even existed. Ciel was almost convinced last night's "events" didn't happen either… almost.

Elizabeth was just further proof Sebastian didn't kiss him. She kept complaining how he fell asleep right after saying he would perform for the guests, that must've been after he argued with Sebastian. 'In that case…' Ciel put a hand against his head, 'He must think I'm a complete incompetent brat.' The boy sighed and decided to look for his butler.

Sebastian was working in the kitchen, since Bard got a bit too drunk to work today. He was in the middle of making eggs, bacon, and toast with some mulberry jam for breakfast. The demon was spreading said jam on the toast when he noticed his master walked in.

"You're up early, My Lord."

"Elizabeth woke me," A pause, "She also claimed I was asleep since nearly six at night." Ciel pulled up a stool, sat down, and watched his butler make toast.

"You did sleep quite a bit…" Sebastian cracked two eggs into a pan and put it over the stove, his back to his master.

"So, that means," Ciel sighed, "I'm not the best at apologies, but I'm... sorry."

"For what, My Lord?" The demon turned around, now suddenly interested in what his master had to say.

"I wasn't thinking when I yelled at you, I just got mad over a silly little performance…" He looked like he was about to say more, but decided to study the wooden table instead.

Sebastian chuckled. "Is the young master apologizing to his butler? What an interesting display."

"Oh, shut it you cat obsessed moron" Ciel growled and turned away, crossing his arms stubbornly.

The demon chuckled some more. "Where do you wish to eat, Master?"

"Right here is fine, I'm starved." Sebastian placed the breakfast before his master and began cleaning the kitchen. Ciel, despite being hungry, only nibbled on some toast.

"Something on your mind, My Lord?"

"It's nothing… just a dream I had."

Sebastian smirked knowingly. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"Definitely not, and especially not with you" Ciel snorted and continued eating breakfast. The rest of the meal was silence until the boy muttered something about being finished and left.

Ciel decided to hide from his fiancee for a bit, so he retreated to the library. Perhaps a nice book would take his mind off of things for a while. The servants weren't expected to make a fuss today, as partying usually wears them out as well, which means extra quiet time for Ciel.

He picked out a random book and began reading quietly. No sounds were heard throughout the manor, not one. It was almost peaceful, but instead of focusing on the book like he wanted, he started focusing on his thoughts.

'Had Sebastian actually kissed me, or was it a dream? He couldn't have… it's illegal to be engaging in such actions… Although, he was a demon, I suppose the consequences wouldn't matter. No, it was a dream, just a dream. That's all…' Ciel sighed almost disappointedly. "I was just dreaming..."

"What were you "just dreaming" about, My Lord?"

Ciel bolted out of the chair, startled at the butler's sudden appearance. Sebastian chuckled and placed a teacup and saucer before his master. The boy glared a bit and took his tea.

"Nothing…"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow skeptically, but kept quiet. It was rude to question his master, he already knew the answer anyway. He smirked, nodded, and left it at that.

Ciel felt a bit disappointed after his butler left. 'Wait, why the hell should I care about his absence? He's just in the manor, I could talk to him whenever I wanted…' The boy blushed at the thought, he swore under his breath. 'Quit doing that! He's a butler and a demon, nothing more!' He thought angrily. Ciel angrily sipped his tea, burning his tongue in the process.

"Damn it!"

Elizabeth appeared in the library soon afterwards. Despite being up late last night, she was still energetic and bouncy as always.

"Ciel! Ciel! Ciel!"

"What? What? What?" He replied, copying her energetic tone.

"Ciel, Valentine's is next week! Make sure to clear your schedule, I want to spend the entire day with my fiancé!" She giggled and winked at the Earl.

Ciel sighed."Valentine's? Really Elizabeth? I really don't fancy pointless holid-" The Earl paused, seeing how his betrothed was on the brink of tears, he shook his head. "Fine, but I don't want you to get me anything, alright?"

Elizabeth nodded, but she knew that was a lie. Of course she already got her lover a gift, it was her favorite holiday after all!

Sebastian entered the room now too. "My apologies, Lady Elizabeth, but your carriage, to take you home, is here." The butler bowed and smiled apologetically.

Elizabeth pouted but nodded. She quickly kissed her fiancé on the cheek. "Bye Ciel! Oh, and remember what I said about Valentine's, alright?!" She smiled and then skipped her merry way towards the carriage.

Ciel groaned and rubbed his head. What is he going to do with her?


End file.
